


Seeing Past the Ruse

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a10 - over 150 word poem, and for the Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task





	

Don’t you want to rush in there and free him?  
Don’t you want to tear at the chains that bind him?  
Don’t you want to throw them into the furnace  
and then throw them again once they’re red and hot  
with fire thongs so you don’t burn your hands as well?

What’s stopping you? Aren’t you half-blind now  
and getting blinder? What can you even see  
except your precious Gatchmon wrapped in chains  
and on his knees with your red-rimmed eyes?

Are you the type of person who’s a pacifist  
through and through?  
Are you the type of person who cringes  
when the heat pricks and the blood burns  
your nostrils till your face runs pale  
and everything’s red: red and a swirling haze  
of anger and nausea and pain –

But you’re not pale. Your eyes are shrewd instead  
as if you’ve seen through the ruse –  
But how could you have seen through the ruse?  
Your precious partner’s there, in chains:  
what more do you need to see?

But you do see. That’s why you pause  
and the ruse comes crumbling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a10 - over 150 word poem, and for the Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
